William
by TMNTLittleTomboy
Summary: When the turtles get ready to go on patrol, a portal opens and a boy with olive green wings comes out of it. who is this guy? why does it look like he's looking for someone? why is he always starring at Donnie? plus why is there weird things happening to the Turtles? bad summery.
1. Chapter 1

"Donnie, ya need to get out of the lab." Raph said, leaning against a wall "Ya been in here for 2 weeks. Fearless Leader's making ya go on patrol with us." Don sighed heavily, putting a screwdriver down on his desk, walked out the lab with his brother and joining with Leo and Mikey.

"Glad that you can join us, Donatello." Mikey said, pressing his fingers together as his smart brother roll his brown eyes.

"Leo, why are we going on patrol so early?" Don asked "It's not even close to night."

"It's the Purple Dragons." Leo answered "Casey noticed they're coming out a lot more. He said they're targeting people at daytime now because they know we don't come out till night."

"What about the cops? Are they doing anything about it?"

"For some reason, they can't catch them. When we go out, we have to be careful." The three younger turtles nodded "Master Splinter, we're going out-" Suddenly, a blue portal opened above them as the turtles quickly pull out their weapons. A figure fell out of it as the portal quickly closes. Leo slowly took a step closer to the unconscious figure. It appears to be teenage boy but he has large wings, which was olive green like Don's skin. His skin was creamy white, his hair was olive green too, and the only thing he was wearing was brown pants. "What the shell?" Leo quietly looked at the strange boy then to his brothers, seeing them confused as well.

**Here we go! New story!**


	2. Chapter 2

"My sons, what's going on?" Splinter asked, seeing them carrying the unconscious winged teen to Don's lab.

"He came through a portal." Leo answered as the turtles set the boy on the bed. Don quickly grabbed a wet cloth and pressed it against the winged boy's forehead. "He came through the portal headfirst, knocked himself out and now he's bleeding from the forehead."

"Leo, go on patrol without me." Don spoke softly "I'll take care of this guy." Leo swallowed hard, his brown eyes locked on the unconscious teenager.

"Leo, I'll stay with Don." Raph said, his amber eyes locked on the boy "Just like you, I don't trust this guy." The eldest turtle sighed heavily as Don puts a small bandage on the unconscious teen's forehead.

"We'll skip patrol." The olive green turtle slowly looked at Leo "We don't know this guy. When this guy wakes up, we have to find out who he is and why he's here." The blue masked turtle quickly looked at his dark green brother "Raph, stay in the lab with Don and keep an eye on our visitor. Mikey, Splinter, and I will be in the living room and when he wakes up, we'll come in." Raph nodded, watching his elder brother leave.

….

Don quietly examines the unconscious teen as Raph sighs heavily.

"Anything wrong with him, Donnie?"

"The only thing he has is a couple bruises on his hands." The olive green turtle slowly looked at his brother "I'm guessing he was fighting with someone before jumping through that portal." Raph looked at their visitor's hands, seeing that the boy has three fingers, just like him. "His wings are perfectly fine." Don slowly removed the bandages off the boys head "Plus the bleeding has stopped." The winged boy loudly groans as the two turtles stare at him "Raph, he's waking up."

"Ya want me to get the others?"

"Yeah." Raph ran of the lab as Don quietly watched the teen groan. The boy's eyelids slowly opened, revealing olive green eyes. He groaned again, trying to sit up. "Y-You shouldn't get up so fast." The winged teen quickly looked at Don and swallowed hard as Raph ran in the lab with Leo, Mikey, and Splinter.

"All right…" Leo spoke softly "…before you do anything…tell me your name." the boy quickly wiped his wiped his eyes and swallowed hard.

"It's William."


	3. Chapter 3

The turtles and Splinter quietly watched William get off the bed, stretching his arms and olive green feathered wings.

"William, why are you here?" Leo asked "Did someone send you?" the boy slowly looked at Don. "William?" William quickly looked back at the elder turtle, olive green eyes meeting brown eyes. "Why did you come here?" The winged teen slowly blinks, sighs softly, and slowly smiles.

"Sorry." He answered "I came here by accident." Splinter raised a brow, detecting something in William's voice. "I didn't mean to arrive in your home."

"You came here by accident?" William quickly nodded as Splinter continues to watch his movements. The winged visitor brightens his smile even more while scratching his olive green hair.

"I'm learning how to open portals on my own. I'm sorry for opening one in your home and scaring all of you."

"That means you can quickly open another portal and leave like nothing happened." Raph blurted harshly, slowly walking to the boy.

"Uh….well….since I'm a beginner at opening portals…" William slowly swallowed hard as the dark green turtle stands in front of him, glaring at his unwanted guest. "…I have to wait a LONG time to open another one. It might take…a couple weeks….possibly more than that."

"We'll let him stay." Splinter answered softly as his sons quickly turned their heads toward his direction. "Each of us will take turns watching him."

"B-But I don't need a babysitter!" William shouted "I'm 15 years old a-and-" He quickly received a glare from the rat.

"We completely don't know anything about you, William. We don't know if we can trust you." The rat spoke softly "We have to keep an eye on you, making sure you don't bring harm to my family. While you are staying with us, you'll try to open another portal and get yourself home safely. Do you understand?" William slowly nodded as Splinter leaves, followed by Leo, Don, and Mikey. The winged teen looked back at Raph, still glaring at his visitor.

"Ya understood my father?" The turtle asked harshly "None of us trust you, mostly me. Do _anything _to harm my family and I'll break your wings." Raph left the lab as William stood there, his heart pounding against his chest.

_"Why did the portal open in the lair?"_ he gently bit his bottom lip _"Why in front of the Turtles? My plan is ruined now. All I have to do now is lie through everything."_

**Can William be trusted?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for taking so long! I was busy and I had writers block and I'm trying my best to work on my fanfics but I keep getting distracted.**

William left the lab, noticing the small family of ninjas waiting for him.

"William, I realized we didn't introduce ourselves to you" Leo said softly, rubbing his neck. "I'm Leonardo and my younger brothers, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. Master Splinter is our father and sensei." William slowly looked at Raph, seeing amber eyes glaring at him. The winged guest swallowed hard, looking away from the dark green turtle as olive green eyes locked on Don. "William….since Splinter already told you each of us will be watching you; I made the decision that each of us will watch you for two hours."

"Two hours with each of you?" The visitor asked softly "Why that long?"

"Like Splinter said, to learn things about you!" Mikey cried out "You can learn things from us! That will be enough for both of us to trust each other!" Raph rolled his eyes, annoyed of the situation.

"William, while we are watching you, we can also help you figure out a way to open another portal." Don spoke softly as William slowly looks at him.

"My sons, it is late." Splinter said, his brown eyes set on the winged boy. "Everyone needs to go to bed. We'll figure out other things for our guest. William, you will share Michelangelo's room tonight." Raph quickly tensed up, his amber eyes locked on his master. Mikey went over to the boy, putting his arm over William's shoulder.

"I have extra pillows and blankets!" Mikey blurted out happily "Plus, I can pull out my small mattress out of my closet for you to use."

"You have a small mattress in your closet?" William asked softly.

"When I have nightmares, I pull it out and drag it to Raph's room." The young Turtle smiled softly as William slowly blinks and smiles back.

"Like Splinter said, we have to go to bed." Leo said "I'll be the first one to watch William in the morning. Mikey grabbed the winged teen's hand, smiling even more.

"Come on, Mr. Angel!" the orange turtle cried out "Time for bed!"

"Norcom." William mumbled softly as the small ninja clan looked back at him.

"What did you say, William?" Don asked softly

"I'm a Norcom, not an angel."

"William, explain everything of what you are in the morning." Splinter ordered "Everyone, bed now." As the three older turtles headed for their rooms, Raph quickly turned around and watched his baby brother gently yanking the young norcom to his room. William quietly stood in the room, watching the orange turtle go to his closet and pulling out an old mattress. Mikey set the mattress down while William quickly sat on it, ignoring the nasty smell as the ninja hands his guest the pillows and blankets.

"Dude, is there any other norcoms out there like you?" Mikey asked, sitting on his own bed.

"Barely….." Mikey quickly gasp, immediately thinking of something.

"Dude, if you want, you can tell me everything about you and I'll tell my brothers everything in the morning for you." The turtle slowly blinked, noticing that the norcom was asleep. _"Aw, he's asleep." _Mikey shuts off the lights, quickly falling asleep. William quickly woke up, looking at the sleeping ninja. He looked away, his olive green eyes staring at his bruised hands, tears rolling down his cheeks as a bad memory played through his head.

**There you go! I think I made up the word "Norcom" if I didn't, please tell me. In this story, things will be explained for William. You will learn about his past and where he is from. **


	5. Chapter 5

"_William, why are you doing this?"_

"_William, please stop!"_

"_William, don't do this!"_

"_William….think about the turtles. How would they feel about this?" _

William's eyes flashed opened, sweat pouring down his face. His olive green eyes darted to the right, noticing Mikey staring at him.

"About time you woke up." He said, watching William stand up. "I've been shaking your shoulders for 10 minutes. Just be glad I didn't wake you with a bucket filled with cold water." The norcom stretched his arms and olive green wings then followed the young ninja to the kitchen.

"Morning, Michelangelo." Splinter spoke softly, watching Mikey join his brothers at the table. The rat quickly noticed William quietly standing couple feet away from the table. "You don't need permission to sit, William." The winged boy walked over to the group and quietly sat between Leo and Don. He swallowed hard, feeling all eyes on him.

"William…you said you're a norcom, not an angel. Is that correct?" Leo asked as William looks at him and slowly nods. "How is that different?"

"….Do you see that my wings are green and not white." The norcom asked, watching Leo, Don, and Mikey slowly nod as Raph sighs in annoyance, rolls his eyes, and looks away from his unwanted guest. "Each Norcom has different color wings that go along with their hair and eyes but there are some norcoms who have white wings and a few with the same color as mine. People in my world gave us that name because of our wings being different color from another." William looked over to the orange ninja, seeing him raise a brow.

"Dude….so you're called a norcom because you guys have different color wings?" Mikey asked in a confused tone as the young guest scratches his olive green hair.

"I'm gonna tell you the truth." He answered softly "I don't know the true story of why I'm called a norcom. I asked my parents the same thing and that's the answer they gave me." Suddenly, William's stomach growled loudly as Splinter locks his eyes on Raph.

"Raphael, please make toast for our guest." The red turtle sighed heavily as he gets up. He quickly glared at his unwanted guest before turning around, grabbing two pieces of bread and putting it in the toaster. The norcom's olive green eyes slowly darted to Don, watching the purple ninja eat his breakfast before Don looked at the winged teen next to him. William quickly looked away as he feels his cheeks heat up.

"C-Can I asked you guys something?" William nervously asked as his eyes set on the rat, waiting for his approval. Splinter slowly nods as the visitor slowly swallows. "Am I in New York City?"

"What do you know about New York City?" Raph spatted, slamming his hands on the table. The winged boy swallowed hard as he feels a gently hand on his shoulder. William slowly looked over to Don, who was staring at him with concern eyes.

"William, you are in New York City." Don answered softly "But you need to answer Raph's question. What do you know about our city?"

_"Come on, William. Think of something!" _ The norcom sighs softly, calming himself down. "When I younger, I visited New York City once with my parents. I really wanted to return to see if the city has changed, so I taught myself to open portals, which sucks right now because I'm stuck here and I have to wait a long time to open another portal." Splinter raised a brow, listening to the boy's voice.

Bing!

"Your dumb toast is done." Raph said, turning his back on William and putting his hand on the toaster. "It feels like you're here for another reason-"

BOOM!

The toaster exploded as fire spews in its place. Raph coughs loudly as Mikey runs to his side.

"Raph, that's the 10th time this month you destroyed the toaster just by touching it!" Leo cried out as Don grabs a fire extinguisher out of a cabinet.

"I told you guys, it has return!" Mikey shouted, rubbing the red ninja's back. "The Leo Curse has claimed Raph!"

"What's 'The Leo Curse'?" William asks as Don gets the fire to die down.

"Well…..Leo used to make the toaster explode just by using it but that doesn't happen anymore." Don answered "Mikey calls it 'The Leo Curse' because he thinks it left Leo and passed to Raph. Now the toaster explodes and catches fire whenever Raph uses it. Mikey won't stop saying the 'curse' claimed Raph but Leo and I believe Raph uses to toaster wrong."

"Raphael, are you ok?" Splinter asks as the dark green turtle nods. Raph quickly grabs something off the counter and tossed it to the norcom.

"Eat a banana instead." William slowly nods, eating the banana as the rat lock his eyes on his eldest son.

"Leonardo, please take William to the dojo while we clean up in here." The blue turtle quickly nods "When your two hours are up, give William to Raphael." Leo nods again as Splinter looks over to the winged guest. "William, follow Leonardo to the dojo."

_"I feel like a child." _The olive green norcom sighed heavily as his eyes locked on Don sweeping the toaster pieces. The purple ninja quickly looked over to the winged teen as William quickly looked away, feeling his whole face turning warm. He ran off, following the eldest turtle to the dojo.

** I made this chapter when I was tired and I don't feel like rewriting this chapter so if I made any mistakes, please tell me.**


	6. Chapter 6

William sighed heavily, sitting on the floor and watching Leo performing different katas. He sighed again as his olive green eyes looked away from turtle and staring at his bruised hands. Leo quickly notices this as he stops what he was doing and walks over to the bored norcom.

"William," The winged boy quickly looked up, his eyes meeting with Leo's. "Can you please stand up?" William quickly stood up. "Do you know how to fight?" The norcom swallowed hard, quickly hiding his bruised hands behind his back, and turning his head no as the ninja huffs heavily, crossing his arms. "William, please don't lie. This morning before you and Mikey came in; Donnie told me you have bruises on your hands." The winged teen looked away as his olive green eyes stare at the floor. "Don guessed you were fighting with someone before coming here." William quickly clenched his fists, trying to think of something as Leo raised a brow.

"Yes, I know how to fight." The norcom quickly answered, his eyes looking back at Leo. "Before jumping through that portal, some random norcom came out of nowhere and attacked me. So I had no choice to fight him and that explains why I have bruises on my hands." The turtle uncrossed his arms, resting his left hand on William's shoulder and smiling at the winged boy.

"Thank you for telling the truth, William."

"You're welcome, Leonardo."

"How about you show me?" the norcom slowly blinked and raised a brow.

"Show you what?"

"Show me how you fight." William looked away from the turtle; his eyes once again on the floor and taking a step back.

"I-I'm not very good. My style of fighting is a lot different from yours."

"It's ok. There are a lot of people out there with different ways of fighting." Leo went over to the center of the dojo, motioning a finger to William to come. The winged teen slowly walked over, joining the ninja. The katana wielding turtle quickly got into a fighting stance as the norcom did the same. "This is a training exercise. Show me all you got." William slowly swallowed as Leo ran over to his opponent. The turtle threw a punch as the norcom quickly ducked down, using his leg to sweep the turtle off his feet. Leo leaped back up as William flared up his olive green wings, flapping them and hovering above the ninja. "Good job. Using your wings to your advantage." William flew toward the turtle, trying to use his leg to kick but Leo moved, grabbing the leg and yanking William back to the ground. Leo grinned as the norcom got back up; running toward the turtle trying to land a punch but the ninja keeps dodging and kicked the norcom down. "How long can you keep going?" William got up, getting into a fighting stance as a smile plastered on Leo.

…

Leo and William panted loudly as the winged boy fell on his bottom, sweat pouring down his face. The turtle walked over, putting his hand out as the norcom grabs it, letting the ninja help him up.

"It's weird," Leo said softly as William wipes the sweat off his face. "When you're not flying, you fight almost like Donnie." The norcom's eyes quickly widen as he slowly clenches his fists. "It felt like I was going against my brother." William swallowed hard, slowly taking a step back as Leo raised a brow.

"M-Maybe we shouldn't continue the training exercise. My fighting style is too much like your brother."

"William, it's ok to have the same fighting style. Like I said before, there are some people out there with different fighting styles and it's rare to meet people who share the same fighting style." The winged boy looked away from the turtle as Raph walked in.

"Hey, Splinter Jr., it's my turn to babysit."

"It's been two hours already?" the leader asked as the dark green turtle crossed his arms and nods before Leo looked back at William. "Wow, time flies by when your training." The blue turtle chuckled as a fake smile quickly plastered on the norcom while the red turtle roll his amber eyes.

"Come on, William. I want to get this two hour babysitting job over with." William watched Raph leave as he looked back to the eldest turtle, who starting motioning his hands to the norcom to follow his brother. The winged boy ran out of the dojo, catching up to the red ninja as he quickly looked at his bruised hands.

"_I hope Leonardo believed my fake story for my bruised hands?" _ The two walked past Don, who was reading a book on his way to his lab. William stopped walking, his olive green eyes watching the purple turtle as Don looked up from his book, feeling a pair of eyes staring at him. The turtle stopped walking, looking over his shoulder as the norcom quickly looked away, ran off to catch up with Raph and feeling his cheeks getting warmer.

**That's the end of the chap if you haven't noticed! **

**How many lies had William told so far in this story? **

**Oh yeah, the whole toaster exploding thing in the last chap will be explained later in the story. there's a real reason why it exploded. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Raph, wait!" Raph and William turned around, seeing the blue turtle running toward them. The red ninja huffed softly, his amber eyes returning to the norcom.

"Meet me at the red punching bag." The red turtle ordered as the winged boy slowly nods and heads off.

"You're taking William to your punching bag?" Leo asked, concern in his voice. "Raph, make sure not to push yourself. Lately, you've been getting strange random high fevers."

"I know that already, Teacher's Pet."

"Don't let your anger take over. You think I haven't noticed but you are slowly letting your anger toward William control you. I know you don't trust William but just let your anger go. Pushing yourself and your anger are the triggers of your fevers." Raph sighed heavily, annoyed at his older brother. "If any of that starts happening, calm yourself down."

"I know this already, Splinter Jr. Ya don't have to repeat yourself every time I do something." The red ninja walked away as Leo sighs softly, worried about his brother while returning to the dojo. Raph caught up where William was as he slowly clenches his fists, seeing the norcom hitting the punching bag multiple times. "Hey!" William looked over as the turtle pushed him away from the large bag. "First rule while living with us: Don't touch my bag. Got it?" the olive green norcom slowly nodded, watching Raph sighing softly. "Go sit against the wall where I can keep an eye on ya." The winged boy huffed loudly, walking over to the nearest wall and sitting down.

…..

William watched the red ninja hitting the punching bag then hearing the turtle grunt as he starts kicking it.

"Raphael, can I switch to another turtle?"

"Nope, ya still have another hour." The winged teen quickly stood up, stretching his arms and wings.

"How about I spend an hour with one of your brothers?" Raph peeked at the boy. "After an hour with your brother, I can come back and finish an hour with you." The turtle can feel his anger slowly rising.

"No."

"I can go back to Leonardo and do another training exercise." William continued, ignoring the ninja. "Or….I can hang out with Donatello. Maybe I can go to Michelangelo; he looks like a fun guy."

"SHUT UP!" Raph walked over to the norcom, anger boiling as he pushed William against the wall. "Ya haven't been here for a whole day and ya already think your training buddies with Leo! Ya only shared a room with Mikey one night and you can already tell he's a 'fun guy'! You think no one has noticed, but I spotted you staring at Donnie couple times."

"Raphael-"

"I don't know what you're planning and I already told you: I don't trust you and you do anything to harm my family, I'll break your wings."

"…I'm not planning anything, Raphael." The norcom looked away from the angry ninja. "What's wrong with trying to make friends?"

"I don't believe you." William looked back at Raph, his anger boiling as the two teens stare at each other. Suddenly, the ninja began to breathe heavily and loudly as the winged boy raised a brow. _"Crap, my stupid fever is showing up. I need to calm down." _ Sweat quickly ran down his skin as the turtle fell to his knees, feeling his fever rising.

"Raphael, are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine." The red ninja answered in a hoarse voice. He swallowed hard as he feels a burning sensation in his throat. _"I can't calm down. It's getting worse." _

"Raphael?"

"I-I told you….I'm fine." The turtle swallowed again, once again feeling a burning pain in his throat. Raph slowly peeked at William, seeing his guest has a worried expression. Suddenly, Raph's vision slowly gotten blurry as he fell forward while the burning fever continues rising. "W-William….get Donnie…."

"Raphael, what's wrong with you? Please tell me." William's olive green eyes widen, noticing that the turtle was unconscious. He quickly sat by the ninja's side, preparing to help Raph up but when he laid his left hand on the ninja's shoulder, the winged teen pulled his hand away and hissed in pain. He slowly looked at his hand, seeing that the palm of his hand was red and it was stinging with a burning pain. _"What the heck? Is he having a fever? What kind of fever does he have? I touched him and it burned my hand. Don't tell me he's-" _ The norcom looked back at the ninja, seeing steam coming off the turtle. William swallowed hard, scooting away as he feels intense heat radiating from Raph. _"His body feels like a large flame right now. I know what's happening. This is no fever." _ He quickly stood, ignoring his singed hand. "Donatello! Leonardo! Michelangelo! Someone help!" Leo ran out of the dojo, brown eyes widening as he sees his unconscious brother.

"Donnie, it happen again!" the blue ninja shouted, running to William and Raph. Leo stopped couple feet away from his radiating brother as Don ran in, holding tons of wet towels.

"Dude, this is new!" Mikey blurted, joining with Splinter. "He's actually blowing out steam!" Splinter's brown eyes immediately locked on William's burned hand.

"William, you burned your hand touching Raphael, didn't you?" the rat asked as the boy nods. "Michelangelo, take William to get an ice pack!"

"Mikey, you know the drill! Bring some ice packs back when you return!" The purple ninja ordered "Raph's strange fever is not going down!" The young ninja motioned the norcom to follow him as William looked back one last time at Raph.

_"Guys, I wish I can tell you he's got no ordinary fever. His 'fever' is the effect of him starting __**that**__." _He looked at Donnie then quickly looked away, blushing as he enters the kitchen. _"I need to stop staring at him."_

**What does William mean by **_**that**_**? **

** Before anyone say anything about the whole fever thing, there will be an explanation later in the story! Remember in my story summery "why is there strange things happening to the turtles"? There will be lots of things going on in this story that will be explained later and all of you would be surprised, which all link to William. **

**by the way, i got a twitter account, CiciTheTomboy. but i only use it to upload my original videos on my new Youtube channel, also called CiciTheTomboy. all links in my profile. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry for taking so long! I started the chapter but I stopped because I forgot about it. When I did remember the chapter, I was just being a lazy person and didn't bother to write it. I wanted this to be a short chapter but I went against and decided to make this longer.**

**I will say this one more time: EVERYTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED LATER IN THE STORY! **

William pulled up a chair, watching Mikey opening the freezer and tossing a small bag of ice to the norcom. The turtle grabbed several more bags and ran out of the kitchen, leaving the winged boy by himself. William gently placed the cold bag on his burn hand as Mikey ran back in, opening the freezer, and grabbing more bags then running out again. The winged boy slowly got out of his spot and walked over to the fridge, quietly opening the freezer door. He quickly scrunched his brows together, seeing the freezer half filled with bags of ice. He quickly closed the door, noticing the orange ninja standing beside him.

"I-I'm sorry. Do you need more bags?" William asked softly, opening the freezer door.

"No, we don't need anymore, Dude." The turtle answered, shutting the door, pulling out a chair, and sitting down. The norcom watched the ninja wipe sweat off his face.

"Michelangelo, why are you here with me?" William grabbed a chair and scooted closer to the younger ninja. _"I know Raph's fine so I gotta act worried." _He swallowed hard, scooting more closely to Mikey. "I-Is Raphael ok?" William quickly made a worried expression as Mikey noticed and gently rested his hand on the norcom's shoulder.

"Dude, just chill." William blinked, watching Mikey form a smile. "Raph's fine. He's breathing normal again and his fever is slowly going down. I'm here with you cause Leo told me to keep you company." William burst up, knocking the chair down and for the kitchen entrance. He stopped running as he leaned against the door frame. He watched the dark green turtle breathing normal as his olive green eyes set on Don. The purple ninja removed an ice pack off Raph's head and putting a new one on. William smiled, a tear rolling down his left cheek as Mikey stands next to him. "Told you, Dude." The winged boy quickly wiped his eyes as Mikey crossed his arms. "Raph would get his weird fevers and Don would take care of him. In a few minutes, Raph will start walking around like nothing happened."

"Aren't you worried about your brother?" Mikey's smile was quickly replaced by a frown.

"Of course I am, dude." The orange ninja's blue eyes set on his dark green brother. "I'm always worried about Raph when his weird fevers kick in."

"Raph, be careful!" William and Mikey turned their heads, seeing Raph slowly sitting up. The dark green turtle groaned loudly as Don and Leo help their brother stand up. Mikey smiled, running to his big brother, quickly wrapping his arms around Raph's waist. The norcom quietly walked over to the group as the small family of mutants slowly looks over at him.

"Raphael….." the winged boy swallowed hard, his olive green eyes connecting with Raph's. "I-I'm glad you're ok." Raph slowly looked away from William as Splinter gently rested his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Raphael, go to your room and rest. We don't want you to suffer through a relapse. The elder ninja ordered, hearing the red ninja sigh heavily.

"Master Splinter, I'm fine-"

"I gave you an order, Raphael." Raph sighed again, heading off to his room. Splinter's brown eyes darted back at William as the winged male nervously waits for the rat to speak. "William, you will stay with Donatello." The norcom quickly stiffen, swallowing hard as his eyes ran to the purple masked turtle. "I'm also reducing the time to an hour." Splinter examined William, noticing the boy is trying to hide his frighten expression. William watched Don help Leo and Mikey pick up the wet towels as the elder rat rest his hand on William's shoulder. "William, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine." The norcom answered softly, rubbing his left arm and not knowing Splinter watching his every move. His olive green eyes aimed at the purple masked brother as Don noticed from the corner of his eyes.

"William, would you help me check on Raph?" Don asked softly, facing his back toward his winged visitor.

"Y-Yes. It was my fault on what happen to your brother." Leo, Mikey, and Splinter watched Don heading off to Raph's room with William following him like a young child. The two teens entered Raph's room and seeing the dark green turtle sitting up in his hammock while lifting a small dumbbell with one hand.

"Raph, I came with William to check on you." Raph's eyes ran to the norcom as William blinks and looks away awkwardly. "Put your dumbbell down so I can feel your heartb-"

"Get him out." Raph blurted harshly in a whisper tone. "I don't want to see him right now." Don sighed heavily, looking over to the olive green winged teen.

"Can you wait outside?" William slowly nodded, leaving the room as Don sets his attention back to his brother.

"I don't trust him, Donnie."

"I know you don't, Raph." The purple masked turtle gently pressed his index finger against his brother's wrist. "Normal heartbeat."

"That guy hasn't been here for a whole day and-"

"Calm down, Raph." Don spoke softly "I don't want you to go through a relapse." Raph huffed loudly, looking away from his brother.

"I think he's up to something." He looked back at his brother.

"Raph, we don't know that." Don's soft brown eyes looked at the floor. "What if he's telling the truth? What if he actually visited New York City as a child and returned to see how it changed over the years?"

"…..Do you know he looks at ya behind your back?" Don looked at the red masked turtle, already sensing his brother's anger rising.

….

William laid his back against the wall, listening to the two brother's conversation. Raph was right about him. He was defiantly up to something, but he couldn't do anything because he was stuck here in the lair. He slowly looked at the ugly bruises on his hands and hated that it reminded him of the horrible things he done in order to come to New York City.

"_William, please stop!" _

His olive green eyes grew emotionless as he continues to stare at his bruised hands.

"_N-No more, William….."_

His bottom lip started trembling as he held his breath. Dark memories started flooding in as a tear rolled down.

"_William…..why?...w-why did you do this?" _

He came here for a reason. He didn't come here for the turtles. Everything was ruined when the portal opened in the home of the Hamato clan.

"_W-William….think about the turtles…..please think about Donatello….h-how will he feel about this….."_

He lowered his bruised hands as his thoughts on the purple masked turtle flooded in. He wanted to cry to him but he couldn't. He wanted to tell Donatello everything but he wasn't allowed too. His eyes went back to his bruised hands as he made up his mind: focusing on his mission.

"William?" the norcom blinked, looking over to his left, and seeing Don. "Are you alright? I called out your name a few times. You appeared to be in deep thought."

"Sorry, was thinking about how to open a new portal." He lied as he smiles at the turtle. Don sighs softly as he walks off. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He answered softly "Just had a small argument with Raph." William swallowed hard; it was his fault that Raph and Don argued. "William, we're going to my lab." The norcom followed Don to the lab as thoughts wondered again to his little mission: All he needs is to get the Hamato family to trust him, allow him to get out of the lair, go around New York City…..and kill certain person who ruined his life.

**Dun dun dun! So William is up to something! I hope you like it! **

** Once again before anyone ask: EVERYTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED LATER IN THE STORY! **


End file.
